clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Speed World
Speed World is a UnitedTerra video game, created by TD Runner Racers. The game is played on the Snowtendo DS, and was published by Snowtendo, and released UnitedTerra Nationwide on July 21, 2009. The game sold individually in different parts of the UnitedTerra and Antarctica. The video game is based on Turbo-Bikes & turbo-racing & was inspired by the spirit of turbo-racing and how popular it is. There is currently a sequel planned. Overview :The game is based on turbo-racing in Baby N.'s favourite show, Turb-E-Oh!, where characters in the show turbo-race on turbo-bikes. In the game, you can race the game itself or with other penguins to get to the destination to the next level. As you go round, the game gets harder. The game includes stealing items from shops, or other players, for your own benefits. You can steal chips, which help your turbo-bike pick up more speed. Speed World is a very big world, and you can talk to almost anyone. There are places where you can go to to do special things, such as trade, sell or buy. On your way across the roads, you can find hidden dauroes or jelly-chicks (depending on which country you're in), which can help you in your trading, selling and buying. You can find racing tracks to race on, sometimes to complete challenges, asked to duel to get past something, or just for fun. If you want, when racing, there is a special feature that if the game-racers aren't available, you just don't want to race the game-racers or if you got no players with you, you can select a player that is available to race that is playing the game too. There is also just a room where you can chill out and buy some food & drink, that helps your health if you have been damaged by other racers, when you have been chased by the cops or if you've got yourself hurt in a fight with someone. You have your health and damage bars, which show you your remaining health, and how much damage you've occurred at the moment. The game looks like it is based in Satellite City, because there are suspicious signs that you can see which look like they say satellite on them. As well as the action, there's always the comedy. While talking to some characters in the game, you can hear comedy songs from the UTR band, Awesomesauce (and Ninjinian singing in the shower!) There are also funny sounds, such as arreeettzzz and p-p-p-pffttttt. Mini-games are also included in the game if you go to some other special rooms which are not even to do with the game! Overall, there are 100 levels altogether, but when finishing those levels, you can always get more & more challenges by unlocking other places of Speed World. Buy your copy of the game from July 21, 2009. For release dates see below. Characters Some characters in the game might give you challenges, a cheat, advise, tips or might be evil and will try to trick you. You can also unlock characters that give you tips from time to time & directions. The unlocked characters can also give you special items which you can use in the came. Levels The levels get harder and harder on each level, because when you get into the higher states (Level 50+), more evil characters start to come, and the game turns even more dangerous, with more turbo-races, more pick-pocketers and more danger. In those 100 levels, even though the game gets even more dangerous, you get more help. With more dauroes/jelly-chicks, tips and trades. You can get even more items to use that can tele-port you anywhere aswell! So it is easier than using your turbo-bike to get around all the time, because the streets become more busier, which makes it hard to get around. It is confidential to give any spoilers away to new-coming players for the game. The last 10 levels (Level 90 - 100) are the hardest levels in the game, and takes great skill to avoid anything that gets in your way. When getting to the last level (Level 100), you have to turbo-race the most fastest and best turbo-racer in Speed World . . . . When you get into the extension levels (Level 101 +), it is a little of a challenge, but is still a little hard too. In these you just do challenges around the areas. Also, when those are over, there is always turbo-racing others, trading and playing the mini-games, so the game is non-stop, unless you want to stop, anyway. Music There isn't much music in the game, just maybe some background music from the theme song because the music is usually in the mini-games. The theme song comes from the anthem of Scoodlepeep, Scoodlepeep Ride to Survive, and the song that was officially made for the game, Turbo Drive, but more requests for more music in the game was inserted after the Official testing of the game. Many are theme songs from different sitcoms, but remixed. The original was called Last Train, but then the music directors remixed Last Train and dubbed it "Last Train X". It sold more than the original song and went global. It was later designed to be igloo music & to be available in jukeboxes. The theme song was then adapted later in after the success of Last Train X. It is originally 4 minutes, and the shorter theme is 1 minute & 30 seconds. It didn't win an award at the The VGA Awards 2009 for Best Music, but was nominated and got lots of feedback on the music, but there were messages that there could of been more music, because most of it were either basic or nothing. Release dates The major release dates for bigger countries were announced on 25 May, and was said that Speed World would be the first game to be released in the UnitedTerra first. The game would be released UnitedTerra Worldwide on July 21, 2009, but it was better for individual releases just to be organized. In New Club Penguin the game released on July 21, 2009, the same date as the worldwide release. In Scoodlepeep, July 28, 2009 was a free date because on that day, the first video game store would be opening, after many demands for a video game store. And in Satellite City, the game released on August 29, 2009. After the success of Speed World after the UTR Worldwide release, the game's popularity increased, and the games budget was increased for future sequels (if there would be any future sequels). Then the game was nominated in The 2009 UnitedTerra Video Game Awards, and won many awards. The game was so popular, that there were many positive reviews to it. Not only because of the successful selling of the game, but because of the famous characters inside the game, such as Ninjinian, Baby N., Speeddasher, Link & many others. The release was huge. Sales went through the roof in the first week. USA USA were next in the date, and in Eastshield, the game released on August 12, 2009. Pengolia's release date was August 27, 2009, the latest date for Speed World to release. Then in Trans-Antarctica on August 12, 2009. Speed World picked up in Antarctica everywhere, and shops were running out of copies. Chicks & small-aged penguins adored the game, mostly because it is aimed by chicks, small-aged penguins & teenagers. Dorkugal Dorkugal's release date was on August 23, 2009, but hasn't been officially stated, because in press conferences with TD Runner Racers, they said that there might be a delay in the Dorkugal release date delay. The reason why it might be delayed was not announced, but was eventually, not delayed, otherwise the Dorkugese would of been very upset. Game launch The launch of the game happened on July 21, 2009 (the day for the UnitedTerra Worldwide release), so that it would avoid individual days for the game release (also due to travelling to the USA and Dorkugal). Recent pictures and videos of TD Runner Racers with the game in their hands have been leaked onto PengTube, but was no worry for them (considering Mabel was a big fan). The game launch happened in a big conference room, with many, many famous penguins arriving for the launch. Government leader of the UnitedTerra himself, Ninjinian attended (considering he was in the game) with his baby brother, Baby N. (he's a big fan of TD Runner Racer games). Other penguins attending for the game launch, but confirmations of other penguins have not been confirmed since not much penguins were seen in the pictures & videos. There were thousands of photos taken, and lots of critics, who rated the game over 4/5. Testing The testing of the game was in Neo Domino City & Satellite City. Many penguins had to attend the testing events at the cities to be animated. Some of those penguins were Ninjinian, Baby N., Kwiksilver and many other penguins that are in the game. The testing had been going on for a while. Almost over 2 years. The game was manufactured very early in the stages of the making of UnitedTerra. Some of the testing had been in the USA because of some scenes in the game when you smuggle yourself into the USA. There were places in Antarctica where they couldn't test the game & shoot it by specific orders. Because turbo-riding is illegal in some parts of the USA, the testers had to drive slowly, and then it would be speeded up by computer & animation with digital effects. The testing was said to just take a minimum of 8 months, but did take very long because of delays & cancellations of shooting. The testing went very easy though, because most of it had to be done by computer, anyway. Special Effects & Animation The special effects & animation done in this game are highly rated, and are said to be one of the most stylish effects & animation done in the history of video games. They have been animated really carefully, and have been nominated for a couple of awards in an award show. Most of the effects are done by computer experts, such as ZapWire, Ninjinian & Baby N. designed some of the effects & animation, such as the speed, designing parts of Speed World and animated all the characters. The rest went down to the crew, and they all shot the scenes, and kept editing & animating the scenes. It took about an hour on a 1-minute scene to animate & effect parts, but while working on the game non-stop, everything was complete. Sometimes the crew would take a couple of weeks break, which is why the game released years later since the beginning of the creation. The animators & special-effects penguins took a long break after a year of animating the game. A quarter through the game the technique was changed and it only took 1 minute on a 1 hour part of the game. This is because the images were merged together in a different technique, so when completing one quarter of the game, the animation & special effects were changed, which many penguins found annoying, but later got used to. No other video game have the same special effects & animations in other games that are not produced by TD Runner Racers. The animation & special effects were real life-like, as said by critics that rated the game & gave it a review. The starts the special effects got were 5/5 & animation 4/5. The results were really good, and the game was successful mostly because of the special effects & animation. 3-D Special Effects Items * Time Chips -- These chips, when used in a race, slows down time for three seconds so you can get ahead. Only available through Kwiksilver. Reviews Cheats Trivia * The game got many awards & nominations for The 2009 UnitedTerra Video Game Awards. See also * TD Runner Racers * UnitedTerra * The 2009 UnitedTerra Video Game Awards * Turbo-Bike * Mayor Crepsley Category:Games